


Revenge a dish best served cold (or in this case hot) 2.0

by Grog13log



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Anal Fingering, Chapter 2 tags, Consensual Non-Consent, Dubious Consent, F/F, Fingerfucking, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Younger Sibling Kara Danvers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:00:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26229829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grog13log/pseuds/Grog13log
Summary: Lena is pissed at her boyfriend for cheating on her. So she takes it in her own hands to make sure that he feels her pain.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 14
Kudos: 290





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is technically a re-upload of the same story with some major changes.
> 
> I want to thank Mudein and Madcat1917 for pointing out the first version of this story was rape/non-consent. I'm not going to make any excuses aside from I'm a dumbfucking idiot. 
> 
> There were also several comments about 1st person and 3rd person perspective inconsistencies, I hope I managed to fix most of them. But by all means tell me about anything I'm doing wrong with my writing, I suck at writing.

"You're such an asshole!" Lena screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Babe, stop. You don't mean that," Mike, said, trying to calm Lena down.

"I'm pretty sure I do! I mean, what kind of guy cheats on his girlfriend, not once, but twice?! And expects me to just forgive him?"

Mike's hands reached for Lena's hips, trying to force the raven to stay put. "Baby, Lena, come on. I told you 'cause I felt bad. That gotta count for something."

"We're done, you douche-bag! I'm going home. Don't come after me," Lena shouted out as she stepped out of his grip and stormed out of his room before he could argue.

Heading to her car, which was parked in a dark corner at the end of the street. She stepped in, but didn't go home. Instead she sat there thinking of her now ex-boyfriend. 

She also hoped that Mike would also get the message and not follow her. However, not five minutes later he walked out of his house and got into a car and sped off in the other direction. Lena was livid, she had wasted two whole years of her life giving her heart and soul to a guy who didn't give a shit. He'd told her about two girls he had slept with while they were together and how he would never do it again. Now Lena wanted pay back. She wanted him to feel the pain she was feeling. She wanted him to know what he had done to her.

While sitting in her car she saw Mike get in a car and speed off in the opposite direction of where she was. But the car that Mike was driving was one that she was very familiar with, it was her best friends car. 

Pissed beyond belief an idea started forming in the raven's mind. It was wild, outrageous, and borderline cruel. But it would hit Mike where it hurt, if he went and fucked one of the people that she was closest, then she would do the same.

Getting out of her car, Lena headed back up to her ex's house, letting herself in with her own key. She made her way downstairs into his sister Kara's basement apartment. Lena had been down there quite a few times. Kara was fun and spunky, and the two used to watch movies together a lot when Mike was at soccer practice. 

This plan that Lena hastily thought out was crazy and really relied on Kara not freaking out, but it was a risk she was willing to take for payback. Tiptoeing downstairs she reached the door to Kara’s bedroom, but before she could do anything she heard a soft sound emanating from the blonde’s room.

Making sure not to make a sound Lena carefully opened Kara’s door and peeked inside, it was still too dark for anyone to see Lena’s face but there was enough light to make out a person’s shape. But Lena froze when she saw what was in front of her. Kara was lying on her stomach and her hand was rubbing slowly at her crotch. 

Lena just stared unable to move as her eyes roamed over the blonde’s body, Kara was always an athletic person playing both volleyball and soccer. Both sports helped sculpt the blonde’s body into something drool worthy for both guys and girls. 

The raven was still ogling the blonde when she was broken out of her spell with the sound of someone clearing their throat. Blinking quickly, Lena looked to where the sound came from, which made her breath catch in her throat. Kara’s blue eyes were looking at her with a smirk.

“You just gonna stand there all day or are you going to help me out?” The blonde said. 

Lena quickly stripped out of her jean shorts and tank top, and slipped her bra off as well. She pushed open Kara's bedroom door and walked up to the blonde who remained laying on her bed. Lena started planting kisses on the blonde’s neck, making Kara whimper. Feeling more bold she started peppering kisses down Kara's neck to her shoulders but she stopped when her lips were met with the fabric of a shirt. Pouting at being blocked she rolled the blonde onto her back and straddled Kara. looking down she could vaguely see the blonde’s blue eyes looking back up at her. 

A nod from the blonde let Lena feel more bold as she pushed her shirt up and over her head. Lena’s hands roamed over the blonde’s chest and torso trailing downward, making sure to pay extra attention to the hard abs for her personal pleasure before coming back up to Kara’s nipples. She could feel the blonde’s nipples spring to life at her touch, she started rolling them gently in between her fingers. Kara moaned softly and began rocking her hips gently. 

Got shes so fucking hot, Lena thought to herself as she continued to play with Kara’s nipples. She'd always thought Kara was hot, but Lena thought she was even hotter when she walked into the living room one day and found her on the couch, knuckle deep in another girl's pussy. That same night, Lena had a wet dream that she was the girl Kara was finger-fucking on the couch. That same fantasy still played in her mind to this day.

Now here she was playing with Kara’s tits, making the girl that ravaged her dreams moan softly. Feeling Kara’s squirm underneath her, Lena decided to move on with her plan. She lowered her lips on to the blonde’s neck again and started trailing kisses downward. When she reached Kara’s pussy she could smell the arousal that came from the blonde, the smell to Lena was heavenly and it made her even more wet. She could sense that Kara was getting impatient so Lena decided to skip the foreplay and dive straight into the action.

Plunging one finger into the blonde's opening and hearing her gasp above her. Her pussy was warm and wet as it clenched eagerly around Lena’s finger. As Kara’s hips began rocking back and forth, Lena dipped a second finger into her and began thrusting them in and out rhythmically. The blonde moaned and gasped, the raven smiled to herself, revelling in the fact that she was the reason Kara was making those sounds.

With her other hand, Lena started rubbing circles in Kara's slick, wet folds. Lena felt herself grow a little warmer when she realized how smooth and bare the blonde's mound was under her touch. Feeling bold, Lena spread her lips, leaned in and gently flicked the tip of her tongue against Kara's clit.

Kara twitched, gasping loudly. "Oh, yes. Fuck me, baby," she moaned as her hips rocked against Lena’s face. "Lick my pussy real good."

Lena obliged her dreamy demands, swirling her tongue quickly around the blonde's clit before lapping at her lips roughly. The raven quickened the pace with her fingers too, even thrusting a third finger inside of the blonde's with ease. But Lena wanted to tease the blonde a bit, she slowed her thrusts and her tongue making the blonde groan out in protest before Lena resumed her pace. She slowed then sped back up a few more times before Kara grabbed her head, Lena froze praying that she didn’t fuck something up.

But she was happy when Kara moaned out. "Harder, baby! Make me cum!" 

Not being one to deny the blonde, Lena resumed her assault. Taking Kara's clit into her mouth she flicked over the bud with her tongue and started pounding three fingers into the blonde's wet core. Her hips were moving with Lena's hands to increase the pleasure that continued to build.

In minutes, Kara's legs that were bracketing Lena's head started shaking and quivering. Her body bucked as she drew closer and closer to her climax. When it finally hit, Kara came with a loud cry, Lena frantically continued thrusting her fingers into Kara, until she felt warm juices gush over her waiting tongue.

Once Kara was finished, Lena crawled up to the blonde so that the two were face to face. Kara was half dazed, floating in a post-orgasmic fog. She hadn't realized who it was yet, so Lena took a chance and leaned down to kiss her.

Kara responded quickly, her hands weaving in ink black hair and pulling Lena closer as her lips parted against hers. Lena invaded the blonde's mouth with her tongue, allowing Kara to taste herself on Lena's tongue and shivering with pleasure.

"Mmm, baby, I taste so good on you," Kara groaned against Lena's lips before trailing her tongue roughly down a pale neck neck. "Let me show you how good you taste."

Leaving Lena to support herself on her hands and knees, Kara crawled under the raven leaving a trail of kisses down her body. Her first stop were Lena’s tits, which had always been one of her best assets. Kara started sucking on the raven’s sensitive nipples before gently nipping at them once they were hard. Lena moaned and arched her back so that Kara could keep her mouth on her nipples. But Kara left nipples and continued trailing more kisses down the raven’s body, until she was face to face with Lena’s pussy. Ignoring the raven’s pussy, Kara crawled out from underneath Lena's legs and kneeled behind the raven.

Then, with one hand, she reached around Lena's front and slipped it into the pale girl's panties. A loud gasp left Lena’s mouth as her wet heat was met with Kara’s fingers. By this point Lena was so wet that Kara's fingers glided easily through her folds. Lena moaned into the pillow as Kara expertly flicked and tweaked her clit between her fingers until Lena was just about ready to cum.

"Fuck, Kara. I'm going to cum!" The raven cried out just as the blonde's hand slipped out of her panties and her orgasm came to a screeching halt.

"Baby you don't cum until I say you cum," she growled as she quite literally ripped Lena's flimsy thong off of her hips and started grinding herself against Lena's ass.

With her hands, she spread Lena from behind making more cool air hit her aching pussy. What took Lena off guard in the best way possible was when she felt a warm, wet tongue glide up her slit. Making her moan loudly. Kara did it again, more slowly that time, stopping to dip her tongue into the raven's opening and pushing in as far as she could. Lena's aching pussy clenched as the need for release continued to be built up inside her. Lena tried rocking against the invading tongue, but it only resulted in it getting pulling away again.

Kara continued like that for what felt like forever; lapping at her slit and tasting her wetness until Lena's body was vibrating with the need for orgasm, but she wouldn't let her. Every time she came so close, the blonde would pull away. Groaning in frustration Lena buried her face into the pillow, a sheath of sweat was coating her body and her hands gripped the sheets as she waited for the blonde to continue to torture her.

The blonde put her tongue back onto Lena's pussy lapping and tasting her making her moan and squirm as she built her up. But pulling away again, making the raven cry out in frustration. However, instead of letting Lena come down from her near orgasm she replaced her tongue with the same two skilled fingers Lena had watched pound into another girl's pussy that fateful day. 

"Fuckkk" Lena moaned loudly as she clenched around the fingers inside her silently begging them not to leave. Kara seemed like she had no intention of pulling out this tine as she thrust her fingers into Lena hard. Each thrust being met with one of her own as Lena saw her release right in front of her.

"Fuck, don't stop don't stop" Lena cried out as she started to quiver at the magnitude of the orgasm that rocked her body.

Sadly, Kara slowed her thrusting as Lena rode out through her climax. Lena laid face down on the pillow panting as she slowly came down from her high. But just as the raven felt her orgasm dimming, the pair of digits that were in her pussy changed their course. Slipping out of her opening and pressing, instead, of her ass.

For a second, Lena considered stopping her. But as soon as the tip of the blonde's finger started rubbing against her hole, ripples of pleasure started coming in waves. Using her spit to lubricate her ass, Kara started pushing her finger in slowly and gently before pulling out and doing it again and again. By this time Kara had her whole finger completely inside of the raven. Lena could already feel another release calling for her as she begged. "more please"

Carefully, the blonde began pulling her finger out, "mm no" Lena cried in protest as she tried to get that finger back inside her ass. But she was stopped by another wave of ecstasy, "Fuck!" She cried out.

Kara leaned over the raven, as her pussy forced her finger back inside of Lena’s ass as the blonde's tits pressed against her back. "Baby, did you really think you could come in here and fuck me, and not expect me to take you every way I know how?" Kara whispered into Lena's ear as she pushed her body flush with Lena's.

Her words alone had Lena's pussy dripping even more than it already was. "God, Kara, please. Take me however you want. Make me cum. Please."

Her hot breath fanned against Lena's ear. "Oh, I'm gonna make you cum like my baby brother's dick never could."

Lena's mouth gaped open in surprise. She was about to ask her how she knew it was her, but was cut off as she yelped and writhed on the bed.

Kara had forced another finger into her ass, and her free hand had come back around to stroke Lena's swollen clit. A knot of pleasure was building low in the raven's belly as the blonde teased her fingers around the aching bud as her other hand thrust in and out of her ass.

It wasn't long before Lena was gasping and moaning into the sheets as her body quivered uncontrollably. "Fuck Yes!" Lena cried out as her body shook and shivered before exploding into the hardest orgasm she had ever had in her life.

Before Lena could come down from her orgasm she felt her body getting pulled up, so that she was practically sitting on the blonde's lap. The blonde's tits were flush against her body as that hand that was rubbing her clit forced three fingers into her wet pussy. 

"Fuck!" Lena cried out as her hands reached out to grab onto anything before looping around the blonde's neck and holding on for dear life.

"I'm going to fuck you just like that time you walked in on me." Lena barely had time to process what Kara said as those fingers started a rapid pace. Wet slopping sounds and Lena's loud moans could probably be heard by the neighbors, but neither cared as Lena was rocketing to another orgasm. 

Lena was incoherent; the only words that escaped her mouth were curses and "Kara". She could feel herself getting closer to another climax in record time. As a loud "Fuck!" Left her lips, coating the blonde's hand in another wave of cum. 

Lena dropped forward so that she was laying on that same pillow as before. Kara pulled her fingers out of her, so that she could crawl underneath the raven and pull her hips back so that Lena was sitting on the blonde's face. Her tongue hungrily lapped at Lena's wet lips as more juices flowed freely, squirting all over her face as Lena screamed out her name at the top of her lungs.

Kara continued licking Lena's tired pussy after she finished cumming, cleaning every last bit of cum up with her tongue before wiggling out from under the raven.

Lena collapsed onto the bed, lying on her face for barely a heartbeat before Kara's hands were clutching at her tits as she rolled Lena over and brought her mouth down on hers.

She tasted her cum on the blonde's lips and on her tongue as she kissed her wildly. The raven's juices mixed with what was left of the blonde's on her face, resulting in an intoxicating, musky smell of sex and lust.

"How did you know it was me?" Lena asked breathlessly against her lips.

"I heard you screaming at him upstairs and storming out. I was hoping you'd come down here, but this was much better than I expected."

Lena smiled as Kara nipped and suckled at her pale neck. "Mmm, apparently I've been fucking the wrong sibling. You were right, your brother could never make me cum like that."

"You know, Lena," Kara murmured against her throat. "You could always thank me for those earth shattering organisms by giving me another."

"I don't think I can move, honestly."

"That's okay," Kara said, smiling against the raven. "I can do all the work."

Intrigued, Lena lay there curious as to what the blonde had planned, as Kara slid down her body again before straddling her hips. Kara hooked her leg up over Lena's, a gasp slipped from the raven's lips as a warm pussy settled against hers.

Lena watched as Kara stripped off her sleep shirt, tossing it aside. "Just relax, and enjoy it," she murmured as she began rocking her sex against hers, the shadows of her tits bouncing above Lena's was a sight to behold, but any thought was quickly rid from her mind.

If the feeling of her tongue against hers was amazing, the feeling of her pussy lips sliding around over her still aching clit was exquisite. Lena couldn't help but rock her own hips in tune with her rhythm, pale hands groping at her own tits and pinching her nipples tightly between her fingers.

They were both moaning and gasping as their pussy collided in pure, blissful pleasure. Their wetness combining between their centers as Kara rode Lena into another mind blowing orgasm.

Only this time, they came together, squirting cum all over each other's pussies just as the blonde's bedroom door flew open and a shell-shocked Mike looked on.


	2. Return of thr orginal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well... I didnt think you guys liked this version that much but welp. Here we go. Again
> 
> This story contains non-consent/rape/dubious consent. Do not try any of this.

You're such an asshole!" Lena screamed at the top of her lungs, hands clenched into fists at her sides.

"Babe, stop. You don't mean that," Mike, said, trying to calm Lena down.

It didn't work very well. "I'm pretty sure I do! I mean, what kind of guy cheats on his girlfriend, not once, but twice?! And expects me to just forgive him?"

Mike's hands reached for Lena's hips, trying to force the raven to stay put. "Baby, Lena, come on. I told you 'cause I felt bad. That gotta count for something."

"We're done, you douche-bag! I'm going home. Don't come after me," Lena shouted as she stepped out of his grip and stormed out of his room before he could argue. Lena walked off to her car, which was parked in a dark corner at the end of the street. But didn't go home. Instead she sat there thinking of her now ex-boyfriend.

A small, tiny part of her had hoped that after putting up with Mike for two years that he wouldn't do what she thought he was going to do. Sure, she had just dumped his ass. But Lena could still hope.

Sure enough, he proved her right, not five minutes later when he walked out of the house and got into a car and sped off in the other direction. But it was a car Lena had seen many times before.

It was her best friend's car.

She was livid. Lena had wasted two whole years of her life giving her heart and soul to a guy who didn't give a shit. He'd told her about two girls he had slept with while they were together. But Lena was sure there was more, seeing as he'd just driven off with her best friend's car.

Now Lena wanted pay back. She wanted him to feel the pain she was feeling. She wanted him to know what he had done to her.

An idea started forming in the raven's mind. It was wild, outrageous, and borderline cruel. But it would work, and frankly Lena was too pissed to care if it didn't necessarily make sense.

The raven got out of her car and headed back up to her ex's house, letting herself in with her own key. Once inside, she made her way downstairs into his sister Kara's basement apartment.

Lena had been down there quite a few times. Kara was fun and spunky, and the two used to watch movies together a lot when Mike was at soccer practice. Lena knew where her room was, and that she would already be fast asleep.

Now, this plan was quite crazy. it relied a lot on Kara not freaking the fuck out. But Lena was willing to risk it just to see the look on Mike's face when he found out.

So, before opening Kara's bedroom door, Lena stripped out of her jean shorts and tank top, and slipped her bra off as well. Taking a deep breath and gathering all of the anger and confidence the raven could, she pushed open Kara's bedroom door to reveal a pitch black room. Carefully tiptoeing across the floor, Lena made her way over to the blonde's bed, peeled back the covers and slipped in beside her.

Lena would have never even considered what she was about to do if she hadn't seen Mike get into that car. It was a low move, even for cheating scum. Lena could only hope that Kara would agree.

Beside her, she could see Kara's sleeping form lying on her back, arms thrown over her head and blonde hair strewn like a halo. Slowly, Lena shimmied close enough to the blonde that she could smell her scent of mangoes. Lena planted a light kiss onto the blonde's collarbone. In turn, Kara whimpered just a bit in her sleep, but didn't stir.

Feeling more bold, Lena, peppered a handful more kisses along her throat and shoulders, starting small. A feeling deep inside her told me that this was wrong and fucked up, but another part of her told her to go big or go home.

Once she was over her initial fear of Kara bolting awake, Lena felt safe enough to roll over so that she hovered over her, pale legs straddling either side of the blonde's slim waist.

Lena's hands moved over her torso then, feeling her smooth satin tank top slide beneath her fingertips. As Lena's finger brushed over Kara's chest, she felt her nipples spring to life at her touch. Kara moaned quietly in her sleep, her hips rocking gently beneath the raven but she didn't wake up. Taking it as a sign to continue, cupped her soft tits in her hands. Massaging the bundles of flesh.

Lena had kissed girls before, usually when she was drunk. Even groped some of her friends before when they were clubbing. That was the most she'd ever done with a girl. But still she was kind of curious; which probably explained why Kara was the first person she thought of when her "revenge sex" plan had come to mind.

She'd always thought Kara was hot, sure. Lena thought she was even hotter when she walked into their living room one day and found her on the couch, knuckle deep in another girl's pussy. That same night, Lena had a wet dream that she was the girl Kara was finger-fucking on the couch. But she had never taken any of her fantasies seriously before.

Now, here she was, slowly shimmying down Kara's body as Lena palmed her tits roughly through her nightshirt. She moaned again, this time wiggling in her sleep just enough that her legs parted and her crotch rubbed against Lena's.

Bitting back a whimper at the sheer rush she felt as their panties rubbed together in that brief moment. When it passed, Lena wasted no time fitting herself between her newly parred legs. The raven was under her covers now, hidden from the outside world. It was darker there, and all she could smell was the intoxicating scent of sex.

With unskilled hands, Lena gently managed to tug Kara's panties down to her knees, exposing her pussy to the darkness. She was bound to wake up soon enough, it was a miracle she hadn't already, so Lena skipped the foreplay and drove straight into the action.

Plunging one finger into the blonde's opening and hearing her gasp above her. Her pussy was warm and wet as it clenched eagerly around Lena's finger. As her hips began rocking back and forth, Lena dipped a second finger into her and began thrusting them in and out rhythmically. As she moaned and gasped the raven smiled to herself, revelling in the fact that she was the reason Kara was making those sounds.

With her other hand, Lena started rubbing circles in Kara's slick, wet folds. Lena felt herself grow a little warmer when she realized how smooth and bare the blonde's mound was under her touch. Feeling bold, Lena spread her lips, leaned in and gently flicked the tip of her tongue against Kara's clit.

Kara twitched, gasping loudly. "Oh, yes. Fuck me, baby," she moaned as her hips rocked against Lena's face. "Lick my pussy real good."

Lena obliged her dreamy demands, swirling her tongue quickly around the blonde's clit before lapping at her lips roughly. The raven quickened the pace with her fingers too, even thrusting a third finger inside of the blonde's with ease.

When Lena felt a hand latch into her hair, she froze; tongue halfway through rubbing circles around her clit, and fingers midway through hammering into her. But she didn't pull Lena away. Instead, she pushed her face farther into pussy with a moan, "Harder, baby! Help me cum!"

Not being one to deny the blonde, Lena resumed her assault. Taking Kara's clit into her mouth she flicked over the bud with her tongue and started pounding three fingers into the blonde's wet core. Her hips were moving with Lena's hands to increase the pleasure that continued to build.

In minutes, Kara's legs that were bracketing Lena's head started shaking and quivering. Her body bucked as she drew closer and closer to her climax. When it finally hit, Kara came with a loud cry, Lena frantically continued thrusting her fingers into Kara, until she felt warm juices gush over her waiting tongue.

Once Kara was finished, Lena crawled out from under the covers to face the blonde. She was half dazed, floating in a post-orgasmic fog. She hadn't realized who it was yet, so Lena took a chance and leaned down to kiss her.

Kara responded quickly, her hands weaving in ink black hair and pulling Lena closer as her lips parted against hers. Lena invaded the blonde's mouth with her tongue, allowing Kara to taste herself on Lena's tongue and shivering with pleasure.

"Mmm, baby, I taste so good on you," Kara groaned against Lena's lips before trailing her tongue roughly down a pale neck neck. "Let me show you how good you taste."

Leaving Lena to support herself on her hands and knees, Kara squirmed under the raven making a trail down her body with her tongue. Her first stop were her tits, which had always been one of her best assets. Kara started suckling on her sensitive nipples before gently nipping at them once they were hard. Next, was her stomach, as she swirled her tongue around the ring in of her belly button.

Kara crawled out from underneath Lena's legs and kneeled behind the raven, taking her hips in her hands before suddenly thrusting her pussy against Lena's ass. Making the raven groan loudly, pushing her face sinking into the pillow below her as Kara continued to rock her hips against her from behind.

Then, with one hand, she reached around Lena's front and slipped it into the pale girl's panties.

By this point Lena was so wet that Kara's fingers glided easily through her folds. Lena moaned into the pillow as Kara expertly flicked and tweaked her clit between her fingers until Lena was just about ready to cum.

"Fuck, Kara. I'm cumming!" The raven cried out just as the blonde's hand slipped out of her panties and her orgasm came to a screeching halt.

"Baby you don't cum until I say you cum," she growled as she quite literally ripped Lena's flimsy thong off of her hips and started grinding herself against Lena's ass.

With her hands, she spread Lena from behind making more cool air hit her aching pussy. What took Lena off guard in the best way possible was when she felt a warm, wet tongue glide up her slit. Making her moan loudly. Kara did it again, more slowly that time, stopping to dip her tongue into the raven's opening and pushing in as far as she could. Lena's aching pussy clenched as the need for release continued to be built up inside her. Lena tried rocking against the invading tongue, but it only resulted in it getting pulling away again.

Kara continued like that for what felt like forever; lapping at her slit and tasting her wetness until Lena's body was vibrating with the need for orgasm, but she wouldn't let her. Every time she came so close, the blonde would pull away. Groaning in frustration Lena buried her face into the pillow, a sheath of sweat was coating her body and her hands gripped the sheets as she waited for the blonde to continue to torture her.

The blonde put her tongue back onto Lena's pussy lapping and tasting her making her moan and squirm as she built her up. But pulling away again, making the raven cry out in frustration. However, instead of letting Lena come down from her near orgasm she replaced her tongue with the same two skilled fingers Lena had watched pound into another girl's pussy that fateful day. 

"Fuckkk" Lena moaned loudly as she clenched around the fingers inside her silently begging them not to leave. Kara seemed like she had no intention of pulling out this time as she thrust her fingers into Lena hard. Each thrust being met with one of her own as Lena saw her release right in front of her.

"Fuck, don't stop don't stop" Lena cried out as she started to quiver at the magnitude of the orgasm that rocked her body.

Sadly, Kara slowed her thrusting as Lena rode out through her climax. Lena laid face down on the pillow panting as she slowly came down from her high. But just as the raven felt her orgasm dimming, the pair of digits that were in her pussy changed their course. Slipping out of her opening and pressing, instead, of her ass.

For a second, Lena considered stopping her. But as soon as the tip of the blonde's finger dipped into her hole, a loud groan left her mouth as the pain of the single digit spreading her open hit the raven hard.

While girl-on-girl was fairly new to Lena, this was completely foreign territory. She had heard that this was painful from friends that had tried it with their boyfriends. Now she could see why, as the pain ripped through her in waves.

But to Kara's credit she didn't do anything but forceful, with that single digit she continued to rub at the puckered opening and pushing ever so slowly. While using her spit to lubricate her ass. After a few moments of Kara's slow and gentle probing, the pain gave way to pure, blissful pleasure. By this time she had her finger completely inside of the raven. Lena could already feel another release calling for her as she begged for more. "more please"

Carefully, the blonde began pulling her finger out, "mm no" Lena cried in protest as she tried to get that finger back inside her ass. But she was stopped by another wave of ecstasy, as it coursed through her veins. "Fuck!" She cried out.

Kara was leaned over the raven, as her pussy forced her finger back inside of Lena as the blonde's tits pressed against her back. "Baby, did you really think you could come in here and fuck me while I'm sleeping, and not expect me to take you every way I know how?" Kara whispered into Lena's ear as she pushed her body flush with Lena's.

Her words alone had Lena's pussy dripping even more than it already was. "God, Kara, please. Take me however you want. Make me cum. Please."

Her hot breath fanned against Lena's ear. "Oh, I'm gonna make you cum like my baby brother's dick never could."

Lena's mouth gaped open in surprise. She was about to ask her how she knew it was her, but I was cut off as she yelped and writhed on the bed.

Kara had forced another finger into her ass, and her free hand had come back around to stroke Lena's swollen clit. A knot of pleasure was building low in the raven's belly as the blonde teased her fingers around the aching bud as her other hand thrust in and out of her ass.

It wasn't long before Lena was gasping and moaning into the sheets as her body quivered uncontrollably. "Fuck Yes!" Lena cried out as her body shook and shivered before exploding into the hardest orgasm she had ever had in her life.

Before Lena could come down from her orgasm she felt her body getting pulled up, so that she was practically sitting on the blonde's lap. The blonde's tits were flush against her body as that hand that was rubbing her clit forced three fingers into her wet pussy. 

"Fuck!" Lena cried out as her hands reached out to grab onto anything before looping around the blonde's neck and holding on for dear life.

"I'm going to fuck you just like that time you walked in on me." Lena barely had time to process what Kara said as those fingers started a rapid pace. Wet slopping sounds and Lena's loud moans could probably be heard by the neighbors, but neither cared as Lena was rocketing to another orgasm. 

Lena was incoherent, the only words that escaped her mouth were curses and "Kara". She could feel herself getting closer to another climax in record time. As a loud "Fuck!" Left her lips, coating the blonde's hand in another wave of cum. 

Lena dropped forward so that she was laying on that same pillow as before. Kara pulled her fingers out of her, so that she could crawl underneath the raven and pull her hips back so that Lena was sitting on the blonde's face. Her tongue hungrily lapped at Lena's wet lips as more juices flowed freely, squirting all over her face as Lena screamed out her name at the top of her lungs.

Kara continued licking Lena's tired pussy after she finished cumming, cleaning every last bit of cum up with her tongue before wiggling out from under the raven.

Lena collapsed onto the bed, lying on her face for barely a heartbeat before Kara's hands were clutching at her tits as she rolled Lena over and brought her mouth down on hers.

She tasted her cum on the blonde's lips and on her tongue as she kissed her wildly. The raven's juices mixed with what was left of the blonde's on her face, resulting in an intoxicating, musky smell of sex and lust.

"How did you know it was me?" Lena asked breathlessly against her lips.

"I heard you screaming at him upstairs and storming out. I was hoping you'd come down here, but this was much better than I expected."

Lena smiled as Kara nipped and suckled at her pale neck. "Mmm, apparently I've been fucking the wrong sibling. You were right, your brother could never make me cum like that."

"You know, Lena," Kara murmured against her throat. "You could always thank me for those earth shattering organisms by giving me another."

"I don't think I can move, honestly."

"That's okay," Kara said, smiling against the raven. "I can do all the work."

Intrigued, Lena lay there curious as to what the blonde had planned, as Kara slid down her body again before stralling her hips. Kara hooked her leg up over Lena's, a gasp slipped from the raven's lips as a warm pussy settled against hers.

Lena watched as Kara stripped off her sleep shirt, tossing it aside. "Just relax, and enjoy it," she murmured as she began rocking her sex against hers, the shadows of her tits bouncing above Lena's was a sight to behold, but any thought was quickly rid from her mind.

If the feeling of her tongue against hers was amazing, the feeling of her pussy lips sliding around over her still aching clit was exquisite. Lena couldn't help but rock her own hips in tune with her rhythm, pale hands groping at her own tits and pinching her nipples tightly between her fingers.

They were both moaning and gasping as their pussy collided in pure, blissful pleasure. Their wetness combining between their centers as Kara rode Lena into another mind blowing orgasm.

Only this time, they came together, squirting cum all over each other's pussies just as the blonde's bedroom door flew open and a shell-shocked Mike looked on.


End file.
